The last sight i beheld -Lucy
by CharlyFunny
Summary: The last sight Lucy beheld, after being tortured by Dimaria, after scan 502, before passing out.


Lucy could only feel pain. She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to open her eyes. She felt Dimaria walking around her chair. As long as Natsu was asleep he would probably be out of harm's way. Lucy only had to keep moving to keep the attention on her. Every bone, every muscle, every inch of her body hurt. She let her head fall back and tried to breath. She heart Dimari step away. Panic filled her mind and adrenaline filled her body. Her eyes shot open and she re adjusted her head.

"Don't touch him." She tried to say loud enough. She saw Dimaria raise her sword to Natsu's throat. Every part of Lucy screamed. And so did she at some point. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM!"

She didn't realise how loud she was until she saw Natsu stirring. She saw her head moving from left to right slowly. She thought she heard him whisper her name.

"Lucy." He said clearly at some point. She saw him shifting and heard his chains shaking. He was fighting a bit. He raised his head and looked at her. "Lucy" he said clearly and loudly.

He was struck with the sight of Lucy. Her body was covered in bruises, in scratched, her perfect skin stained with blood. Her blood. He could smell it. But the worst was her eyes. Filled with relief that he was okay, filled with worry that he could get hurt, filled with terror at what she suffered a few moments before.

Lucy saw his eyes analysing her. He was judging her state. His eyes fixed on hers. He didn't even care for Dimaria's sword slowly sink in his shoulder. The sight of Lucy, she noticed too, made him see red.

His body caught fire. Dimaria took a few steps back, the handcuff should have prevented that. Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed the scales covering most of Natsu's body. His eyes became sharper as they focused on hers. She began to freak out when she saw two red horns coming out of his head and one giant dragon wing appearing behind him. The heat felt amazing, especially after what had happened, it felt like Natsu. But the torture, the change of temperature, the emotion. Lucy's vision became blurry, she took one last glance, seeing Natsu's eyes filling with worry as she slowly closed her eyes and let her head fall forward.

Seeing Lucy like this made Natsu lose all senses. And suddenly someon else's memories filled his head. An amazing power filled his body. Suddenly he remembered everything. From his brother Zeref, to the creation of Tartaros. From his childhood with Igneel to the time he left his brother 400 years ago. He remembered his purpose, why he was created, he remembered who he was. END. But the woman in front of him. He knew her too. He remembered his life as END, and as Fairy Tail's dragon slayer Natsu. Lucy.

Her unconscious form made Natsu raise, with a new found power, or an old form of power he hadn't used in a long time. He stood up, stood strong. He turned to Dimaria, his eyes red in anger, in wrath. She had stepped back, her sword ready. But in a flash her own sword was planted through her heart. Natsu watched her body, her corpse fall to the ground. As fast as he had killed her, Lucy was on his mind. In a flash again he was by her side.

His eyes travelled her body, he brought his hand to her cheek, noticing the claws. He focused a little and they disappeared. He put his palm against her cheek and raised her face to see her. She was breathing, she was alive. Slowly, while maintaining her body, he untied her, her body falling against his chest. He caught her easily and held her there for a few moments.

"It's okay Lucy, we're okay."

He rocked her a little, letting her breathing reassure him.

Then he remembered one thing.

Zeref.

He had to find him. Slowly and carefully, Natsu put Lucy down, making her lie on her back. He pur a few strands of blonde hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. He would probably never see her again. He leaned down, kissed her lips gently before getting up and walking away.

"Alright, time to kill my brother." He stated, flying off.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Okay so I was thinking, what if "the last sight I beheld" was Lucy's? Okay maybe not so logical but I thought it'd be cute, I like to think Natsu and END are one, not two different personalities in one body, that would be too cruel and I'm definitely not ready for that. So what if Natsu was just remembering his past lives? I think that would be amazing. And it would hopefully keep him for going full dark side. Fingers crossed. I hope therefore I am._


End file.
